


Confession

by Sarezaka



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote Fluff, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy Eddie Brock, Soft Eddie Brock, Soft Venom Symbiote, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom's Opal Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: A few months passed since the Life Foundation incident.Eddie is trying to keep his feelings for the symbiote in check, but a dream lead to a long overdue conversation with Venom.





	Confession

It’s been a few months since the Life Foundation incident.

Venom was back to full health and Eddie’s life was now better, thanks to the money he got with the case along with his job as a freelance journalist and his alien body mate.

He also wasn’t hurting anymore over his breakup with Anne, happy to be friend with her and Dan.

The symbiote too, was happy to be friend with the lawyer and the doctor.

It didn’t take long for Eddie to realize his feelings for the alien were more than friendship.

Even more so after he once almost slipped up and called him ‘love’.

He tried his best to keep them hidden, not thinking that Venom was fully aware of them as he was in his mind.

He also didn’t dare peek into his friend’s mind, fearing the rejection he might find.

Still, the creature didn’t make any remark, conscious that Eddie needed time.

And the time came faster than thought, after a dream that made the reporter wake up with a gasp, his cheeks pink.

A dream that Venom saw too.

-“**That was a nice dream.**” He teased, manifesting his body.  
-“V, please, it’s not the time…” Moaned the human, passing his hands over his face in shame.  
-“**On the contrary. We think it’s the right time. Did you really think we didn’t know how you felt about us? We just didn’t bring it up until now because we knew you needed time to come to terms with your feelings.**”  
-“But we feel what the other feel! I don’t want you to have feelings for me because I do for you! That’s wrong!” Argued Eddie, his eyes bright, looking into Venom’s opalescent eyes.

The alien sighed at his host’s naivety.

-“**Why do you think I kissed you in the forest? Why do you think I said it’s you who changed me when you asked me why I changed my mind about invading Earth? I already had feelings for you before you were aware of your owns. You didn’t force me to fall for you at all.**” Replied the symbiote in a gentle voice, putting a clawed hand on the human’s cheek, making the pink tint turn red.  
-“I’m scared. You know how I fucked up my relationship with Anne and hurt her. You know how I was after that. I’m scared that if we become a couple, I will fuck up again, and I know I will not recover from that. I don’t want to hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I did.” Admitted Eddie, leaning in the warm touch of his Other’s hand, clasping it with his own, tears threatening to fall.  
-“**It’s okay, Eddie. We’re something unique and beautiful, the perfect match of a human and a Klyntar, not a human couple. We can do whatever we want, and that mean loving each other. Don’t think about what others humans think about you, us. You didn’t say it, but I know you’re scared of what peoples will think of you for liking someone not human. Don’t care about that anymore like I don’t care about what my kind would think of me for having chosen you over them.**” Argued Venom.

As the young man listened to Venom’s argument, a tear slid down his cheek and the symbiote wiped it off.

-“Y-You’re right, V.” He admitted with a breath.  
-“**I’m always right.**” The alien affirmed smugly, making his human chuckle and the Klyntar smiled at that, glad to have helped his host relax.

Eddie took his courage in his hands.

-“I-I love you Venom. I love you so much. More than I ever loved anyone. You’re beautiful, amazing and perfect.” He said, looking in his Other’s opal eyes, his cheeks now back to a shade of pink now that he wasn’t feeling embarrassed anymore, but still being a bit shy.

As soon as he said it, the bond lit up with a soft golden glow, infusing their mental world with a beautiful gentle light.

-“**I love you too Eddie. You also are amazing, my beautiful and perfect host. My perfect match. You’re mine as much as I’m yours.**” Replied Venom.

When the symbiote spoke, the light in their bond became stronger.

-“Yes. I’m yours and you’re mine.” Agreed the journalist.

They kissed, soft and tender, making the light in them even brighter.

-“**You know, your dream about us being married is right. We’re bonded like marriage.**” Informed the Klyntar.  
-“R-Really?” Stammered Eddie, his cheeks getting pinker, not expecting what his lover just said.  
-“**Yes, my love.**”  
-“That’s wonderful, my darling.”  
-“**It is. Now, how about we consummate our union like in the dream, mh?**” Suggested Venom with a grin, gently pushing his host to lay down on the bed.

The pink of Eddie’s cheeks turned red.

-“I-Yes, let’s do it.” Eddie agreed shyly.  
-“**You’re so cute when you’re like this, my sweet Eddie.**” Venom chuckled.

The host’s cheeks could not be redder as the young man giggled at the compliment.

-“Thank you, honey. You’re really gorgeous, too.” He said, putting a hand on his Other’s cheek, a soft look in his eyes.  
-“**Anytime, sweetheart. And thank you too.**”

They shared a tender kiss and spent the night in the bliss of the feed-back loop of happiness, their bond illuminated by their love and stronger than ever.


End file.
